Mother'sALWAYS KNOWWhat's Best
by InnerPervert13
Summary: Naruto's being very naughty, after seeing his mom after she saved him from Kurama's attack. What could happen with the EX-Nine Tails Jinchuuriki and the PRESENT one get together? One thing's for sure. Mothers know how to keep their sons in their places. (Goddess Kushina, Submissive Naruto). I don't own Naruto. (Darn it) (A scene from the Naruto video game: Ninja Storm 3


Summary: Naruto's being very naughty, after seeing his mom after she saved him from Kurama's attack. What could happen with the EX-Nine Tails Jinchuuriki and the PRESENT one get together? One thing's for sure. Mothers know how to keep their sons in their places. (Goddess Kushina, Submissive Naruto). I don't own Naruto. (Darn it) (A scene from the Naruto video game: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3)

'-Inner talking

**Bold**-Kurama talking

_**-BOLD ITTALICIZE/Kurama talking **_memories of people from Naruto's past when he was a little boy.

Mothers...ALWAYS KNOW...What's Best

Everyone told him he was crazy for even thing of this plan. The thought that he could control the Nine-Tails all by himself. Not only that, but all it would take is one slipup and Naruto would lose his body forever, leaving the body all to Kurama to go on the rampage that had been sixteen years in the making. The mere thought of a wimp like him taking Kurama's power could be summed up into one word...STUPID. By alas, he went to the Waterfall of Truth by himself and thought that yes, it would be a grueling battle between the two, by like the old saying goes. 'Nothing ventured, nothing gained'. So he sat on the pad in front of the waterfall, and waited for the fox to show-up. It didn't take long. Now that the cage that kept Kurama in check had been lifted, he just took his time walking in Naruto mind, just waiting for the chance to take over, and turned him into the killing machine that he born to be since the day when the Fourth Hokage and his wife stopped him from killing their son.

Finally, the battle was about to begin. "**NARRRUUUUTOOOOO**", Kurama roared at his host, hoping to at least intimidate the little brat. "KKKURRRAAAAMMAAAA", Naruto screamed in the same way that his tenant did before the two of them did battle. "Take THIS" Naruto shouted before making a shadow-clone and combining with to make a Resengan Barrage and charged at the fox, only to have Kurama dodge by jumping over the massive ball of chakra. The battle continued on with both side giving it their all, but miraculously, not one shot was able to hit the other. "Is this is the best you've got?", Kurama was infuriated with the blonde's progress, wanting him to be the strongest out of all of the tailed beasts. "**If you're going to want to take my chakra, you'll have to be smarter than that**", Kurama stated the obvious. "Oh yeah? Well how about this?", came from another Naruto clone from behind him. Kurama looked behind himself a multitude of other Naruto-clones, just waiting to help the original one out. **'Now I see'**, Kurama stated in understanding. **'He only made one clone to get my attention, but left the others behind so I would be weakened for when he tried to take my power'**. Naruto used the moment of distraction to help his own cause by grabbing Kurama by his tailed and slammed him backwards, leaving him temporarily helpless. Naruto then used himself and all of the other clones that hadn't been destroyed and one by one they all formed a line on one of Kurama's tails and began to extract chakra from him.

"Well that takes care of that", Naruto said exhausted that it took him that long to get Kurama on to his back. "Now, to take that charka, and help everyone else on the battlefield. Unbeknownst to Naruto though, even though he had slammed Kurama pretty hard, it wasn't enough to knock him unconscious. **"You think you can take MY power that easily? Well here take as much of it as you want",** before Kurama started slipping his "dark" chakra into Naruto's mind, body, and soul. As Naruto was extracting the chakra, he stopped. The next thing he knew was grabbing his head in agony. It felt like someone calling him names. Like how it was when he was younger. Back when the only friends that he had were Sakura, Sasuke Kakashi Iruka the THIRD Hokage, and lastly, the present Hokage, Tsunade. '_**Why is always him? I HATE YOU**_', Naruto started thrashing his head around, trying to get the voices to stop their assault on his mind. 'STOP IT', Naruto screamed with his eyes closed at the voices, but they were unrelenting and wouldn't stop. '_**If it was for **__** him**__** the one of our the FOURTH HOKAGE WOULDN'T HAVE DIED. Can't someone just do us a favor and put this kid out of misery? What did I tell you guys about talking to HIM? Just go away you FREAK. FREAK',**_ the mind torture from the fox wouldn't stop. He was almost about ready to go under the influence of Kurama until he heard a voice. 'Say here. Don't go anywhere', the voice said to Naruto. While that was going on, a barrage of chains came out from nowhere, and brought Kurama to lay flat on his back. The voice then spoke again. 'You will be dealt with later', the voice said before leaving the angry tenant all alone.

He opened his eyes and found that Kurama was nowhere to be seen. In fact, there was nothing in this room at all. All that was in it was a beautiful woman. It started from her black sandals, which also happened to expose her bare feet. As his eyes traveled north, he also saw that she was wearing to be a mix green shirt with white threads at the end of her collar-bone. But the beautiful part of the woman standing before him was the smooth red hair that a majority of her backside. "Well", the woman in front of him started their conversation by crossing her arms in front of her chest. 'If he's anything like Minato, then this is going for a long while', Kushina thought to herself. "How have you been Naruto?", she asked politely. "Ho-How do you know my name?", Naruto asked in shock. How was it that she knew his name like it was second nature to her, and yet he didn't have a clue as to who this gorgeous girl was. "Can you take a guess as to who I am?", Kushina asked cutely, before pointing a finger at her face. Of course, Naruto being the 'baka' that he usually is, gave a shot is to who is person was in front of him. "I know. You're the Nine-Tails true form", Naruto said before pointing a finger at her, showing her what he "thought" he knew. What happened was nothing to short of hilarious.

She laughed. . "AHH HHAA, AHHH HAAA", she laughed so hard that she thought that she was going to break a rib that her son, though she knew he would grow up with a little bit of stupid in his gene, but honestly? "What's so funny? You know that a pretty scary laugh coming from a demon. It was then that there was silence. There was silence for a good three seconds before her hand made contact with the back of his head "OW", Naruto screamed at the force of her hand hitting his head. "YOU'RE WRONG, YOU KNOW", she lashed out so far that the only one he could compare her to (in the anger management department), was his sweet yet violent teammate Sakura. "HEEAAH. That hurt, you.. know?", Naruto said confused at how this conversation was turning. "Ooops sorry about that. It's just sometimes I get really excited and I don't know what and I lash things out, you know?", trying to reason with him. "I just hope you didn't develop any verbal quirks like I did", as she spread her arms trying to defend what she was saying. Naruto needed one thing for this beauty to say before he would breakdown.

"Minato didn't tell you that? Shame on him", before wagging her finger from side to side in a disapproving manner. That sealed it for him. He knew now who had called a "demon". "That's right Naruto. I am your-", was as far as she got before she was wrapped in a tight hug by her son. "I've always wanted to meet you, you know?", before all of the years of wondering about his family were answered. He was so emotional that he couldn't help himself as tears began to stain his face and made their way on to Kushina's dress. Likewise, she then brought her arms back in, encircling him a hug as well. "You really are my child", she whispered into his ear, trying to get him to calm down so she could talk to her handsome boy who she hadn't seen since the incident where Kurama attacked the village sixteen years ago.

"Please," Naruto whispered to the beautiful mother in front of him. "What is the name of the goddess in front of me that is my mother?", he asked, hoping that she would give him a straight answer, and not make him guess. (Since he sucked at guessing games). Kushina had to fight back the blush trying to form on her face from her son's compliment of her. 'He's only seen me for a couple of minutes, and he's already calling me a goddess?', she asked herself. "My names is Kushina", the woman stated flatly. "Kushina Uzumaki". Kushina then started the process of telling him how she came from another village and ended up falling in love with Minato. "But I thought you loved dad", Naruto asked her. "I know. But you've got to understand that I was young, and at the time, he didn't seem anymore than girly to me", Kushina explained to Naruto. The conversation went on until Naruto asked about the "masked man". "You do know what happens when a tailed-beast is extracted from its host, right?", Kushina asked Naruto, wanting him to know the kind of danger he was in. Naruto stuttered as first because all he could think about was his mom, minus, her clothes on. After collecting himself, he nodded in understanding. Again, all he could think about was Kushina before she talked again. "There's only other person, besides you, that has complimented on my red hair. That was your father, Minato. There were some special words that I said to him, and I was wondering do you want to hear them Naruto?", knocked dumbly. "They are: I. Love. You", Kushina said proudly loving the reaction from Naruto having his face light up.

Naruto had no idea as to what came over him, but the next thing that he knew was that he was inching his face closer and closer to hers. 'What's does he think he's doing?', Kushina thought to herself. Naruto then closed the gap between the two of them by closing his eyes. and pressing his lips to hers. 'Wow. So soft and firm', Kushina thought to herself before forgetting who exactly she was kissing. This wasn't her late husband. This was her son, Naruto. She gently brought her hands up to break the contact between the two. "What do you think you're doing Naruto-Kun?", Kushina demanded to know why he thought it was ok with kissing her. Naruto shrugged his shoulders before answering her question. "Well, why shouldn't I?", he retorted back. "Out of all of the women in my life that I've known, YOU'RE by far the sexiest of them all, so why shouldn't I try to kiss those cherry-flavored lips of yours?". If Naruto was bad before, it was no comparison to what Kushina looked like. Kushina couldn't help herself and before she knew it, her face started to light up just like Naruto's did a short while ago. "You've hung out with Jiraiya-Sensei didn't you?", Kushina asked out of curiosity. Naruto couldn't believe it. It was almost as if she had read his mind. "Wow. That was quick", Naruto stammered, trying cover up a laugh that almost came out of his mouth. 'Sorry Pervy-Sage, looks like YOUR ADVICE didn't go the way YOU wanted it to', inner-wordily cursing his now dead master. If there was one thing Naruto wished he had, was the ability to read people's mind like his mother seemed to be able to do. Naruto wasn't the only one that was thinking along those same lines. 'Jiraiya, if I ever see you again, I'm going to have Minato make a resengan so big that your "Proud and Joy", will be missing from the rest of your body. (Cock Amputation).

Naruto had his head covered up for fear of what his mother might do to him. 'He's so innocent. Despite the kiss from earlier. Which I **liked**, but he doesn't need to know that. At least not now', she thought smiling to herself. "Naruto-Kun", Kushina took a pause before beginning where she picked off. "What do you think I'm going to do to you", Kushina asked so innocently. Naruto, fearing the worst, gave an honest answer. "You're going to flick me with your forefinger and send me to hell?", Naruto answered fearing the worst. 'Naruto couldn't help but fear that after his little altercation with Tsunade back when he was younger.

'Wow', Kushina thought to herself. 'I guess with women, his luck really does suck'. "No no, it's not that. But in order for you to receive what you've deserved, I'll need you to close your eyes first", Kushina stated while pointing her forefinger at him. Like anymore would that scolded their sons when they did something bad. 'Well, at least I won't see it coming', Naruto thought to himself, hoping to Kami himself that it wouldn't hurt. Very reluctantly, Naruto closed his eyes, waiting for his life to end, and it would be by his mother's hands no less. Naruto felt very tense until instead of feeling something very hard 'Sakura' like, he felt something very soft, an on his lips no less. He opened his eyes and found that his mother had kissed him. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's a good kisser huh? Naruto-Kun?", Kushina said amused with the look on her son's face. "So", Kushina started what she was going to say next. "Do you wan..UMPH", her sentence was cut short by Naruto's lips on hers once again. "What I want", Naruto started where Kushina was able to pick up. "Is for You...AND I...To Make LOVE to one another", Naruto was finally able to finish his sentence. On the other hand, Kushina was shocked by her son's statement. "Now why would you want that?", Kushina wondered by tilting her head. "Well, isn't it obvious?", Naruto said with his becoming wide to make his point more clear. "I've NEVER had a girlfriend to begin with. Even when I was younger, all I had to deal with, I want to LOSE MY VIRGINITY to a WOMAN that LOVES ME", Naruto shouted make an emphasis on his point.

"Naruto-Kun", Kushina started. "Are you sure that this is your FINAL decision? Cause once this happens, there no way that you can take this back", Kushina was warning Naruto of the ramifications of his actions. "I have never been more sure that I am right now", Naruto stated emphatically by pressing his lips to hers once again. Kushina decided then and there that it was now HER time to take control of the situation. She then pressed him to the floor, making lie flat on his back, and she followed suit by bringing herself to her knees. She then made a hand-sign that Naruto was not familiar with. "Ninja Art: Chain Restriction", and with that a pair of chains came out of Kushina's palms and before Naruto knew what happened, his hands were sealed to the ground by said chains.

Kushina started her "ministrations" by molding chakra into her left hand, and began melting away at his uniform. Once it was gone, she looked back at what she saw: Lean muscular arm, Well-built chest, and six-pack that most men would kill for. Before she knew it, she drooling on the job. She noticed this and brought a finger up to brush the saliva away. She then began kissing all over her son's bare chest, starting with his arms first. She kissed both arms equally, leaving little love bits to show off her handiwork. Then she moved to his face. She kissed both sides of his face before going in for a kiss. She was about to go further south when an idea came into her head. 'Wonder if he'll like this', Kushina wondered to herself. She brought her face to the whisker marks on his face and began licking them. Ever so slowly, she kept an eye on him, just to see the reaction it would bring him. "Feels...so...AH", Naruto openly moaned out loud. 'Perfect', Kushina thought to herself. After she was done with his face, she began to work down south. She left a little marks all over his body, making sure that if any women wanted him, they'll have to deal with HER first. As she was doing this, she came face to face with the seal that Minato had place on him, minutes after his birth. "You deserve so much better than this", Kushina said to Naruto. Naruto didn't know what she was talking about until he saw where her "ministrations" lead her. Before continuing on, she left a kiss on his mark where Kurama was held at bay. She decided to tease him a little bit by diving her tongue into his belly button. "Gall...MOM...GOOD", Naruto shouted in ecstasy. Kushina could tell his effected him from feeling his cock pressed against her chest. "OK, Naruto-KUN", Kushina said before going back and placing a kiss on his lips again. "Time for...THE MAIN EVENT", she growled to him.

She went back down to the bottoms of his jumpsuit and slowly started inching it off of his body. Now all that was left was a pair of ramen boxers on him. 'Figures', Kushina thought to herself, since she had a ramen addiction when she was pregnant with him. Naruto was really happy that she was busy at the task at hand because he was sure he would die of embarrassment if she looked up at him and saw the color of his face. Like she had done with his jumpsuit, she very slowly brought the boxers down around his ankles. When she looked up, she couldn't believe the monster that her son had been keeping tucked into his pants. "Well, it's good that nobody wanted you," Kushina started her sentence. Naruto was about to retort before she began again. "Because..THIS..is..ALL MINE", Kushina told her son as she pointed at Naruto "junior". Naruto didn't think his face would get any hotter an after what his mother just said. She began first by breathing on his eight-inch member. 'Minato, Naruto _**did**_ inherit your genes', Kushina happily cheered in her head. Naruto was squirming, trying to get free, but the chains wouldn't relent. She then brought her tongue out to play with his testicles. "Oooooh. Faster, MOM", Naruto wanted more than anything for her to get her torture over with. Giving him slow, sensual licks that where driving him up the wall. After that doing that, she brought her mouth over the head of his member. She placed both of her hands on top of his and began bouncing up and down on his cock, while also adding a little bit of "magic" to it by humming as well. "FINISH ME OFF", Naruto shouted at her, but she wanted to do one more thing. She decided to deep-throat him. "Mother, Please..FINISH ME", Naruto shouted at her. Kushina must've heard him because the next thing he knew was that she went faster and faster until he felt something. "I'M CUMMING", Naruto shouted to her and by some miracle she managed to catch it all in her mouth.

Naruto then saw that Kushina still had her uniform on. He wanted to take it off of her and give her the show that she had given him. He was about to when he was jerked back by the chains that kept he him from moving. "Mom", Naruto said trying to recover from the orgasm she gave him. "Please let me go so I can pleasure you", Naruto started thrashing against himself against the chain. If anything the chains got tighter around his wrists. "Let me think about it...NO", Kushina told Naruto. Kushina then made a hand-sign that Naruto **was** all too familiar with. In fact, most people would say that he **PERFECTED** the jutsu. "Shadow-Clone jutsu", Kushina shouted before another her clone showed up. The original came over to the clone and whispered something in to her ear. Naruto was thinking something bad was going to happen, with both Kushinas having smirks on their faces. Both Kushinas were dressed the same. Same sandals, same uniform, and the same fiery red hair. The original Kushina disappeared in a flash, leaving the clone and Naruto alone. The clone began to slowly taking her clothes off. The clone wanted to give Naruto a show that he would never forget, and that was what she had planned on doing. It took Naruto a minute to figure out what was going on. His mother's clone began...STRIPPING...herself in front of him while he was chained down.

It started off slowly by kicking her sandals off. Then, the clone brought her hands up to the zipper at the top of her uniform and brought it all of the way down, which was only a quarter of the way down her neck. She then brought her arms inside of her uniform, and tossed it to the side, leaving nothing to the imagination. A toned body, with curves that most women would kill for, hips that looked heavenly shaped, and matching red bra and panties that covered up her pair of luscious Double D-sized breasts, and he could only imagine what she looked like with if those red panties were out of the way. Kushina seemed to be able to read his mind by the way that she seductively shook her hips towards him. The clone got started by getting on her knees and thinking of what ways she could get her son more turned on then he already was. She crawled until the clone was face to face with her captive, leaving Naruto to seeing nothing but a faceful of cleavage that was just begging to be thrown off to the side so that Naruto could have his way with her.

He was about ready to move his lips foreword to make contact with the redhead's beautiful lips, before seeing that she pulled back, completely leaving Naruto annoyed that she was loving what she was doing to him. "If what you've seen has been good, you have not seen anything...YET", Kushina stammered to her son. 'How can this get any better?', Naruto thought to himself. The clone of Kushina loved the idea that her master had in mind for Naruto. She started by laying on her back, and bringing her hands up to play with her breasts. "OOH", the clone moaned out loud. The pleasure she was giving herself only amplified when she roughly gripped them. Naruto could feel himself coming back to life as his cock began to twitch from the blood coming back down south. Naruto wasn't the only one who was effected by this. As she was doing this to herself, the clone could feel her juices leaking out of her and on to her panties, leaving a wet stain on them.

She decided that she was done with the first step and wanted more. She brought her hands back and unclipped her bra-straps, leaving Naruto with a mouthful of drool that he didn't had form in his mouth. Her nipples were dark red from what she had done to herself earlier. Deciding that she wasn't done yet, she brought one of her nipples into her mouth, and began to greedily sucking it, while pinching and pulling at the other one. "OOH", "AHH, YES", Kushina moaned to no one in particular. It wasn't long before she came. "NARU-KUN", Kushina shouted and felt an orgasm go through her as her stomach muscles tightened. This time though, Naruto could see the wet spot forming on her panties. How he wanted to remove the article from her lower body and eat her out. Blushing like mad, she tilted her head up, and saw that what she had done, had effected Naruto the way that she and the original had planned out.

Deciding that what she was doing wasn't enough, she brought one of her hands down, and began teasing both him and herself, by brushing her hand over the red panties where the wet-stain that formed on her red panties. 'Well', the clone thought to itself. 'It was fun', and with that the clone vanished in the blink of an eye. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?", Naruto shouted to no one at the moment. He was now all by himself, with an incredibly painful erection that needed to taken care of. "Do you need some help, Naruto-KUN", a voice from behind called to him. He tilted his head back, and found that his mom, the original Kushina, was right behind him. "I think I know of a way that we can both get what we want", Kushina suggested to Naruto. Naruto, not having the power to do anything at the moment, spoke. "What did you have in mind?", Naruto asked. Kushina smirked before, like the clone moments ago, stripped herself of her bra, and began pleasuring herself. It went on for a couple of minutes, again with Naruto not being able to do anything. 'Why is it that I have to be at the mercy of all women I know in my life?', Naruto thought to himself.

However, unlike the clone, the original Kushina was inclined to give her son what he wanted, and that was the pussy of hers. She moved forward so that her panty-covered pussy was right in front of him and his cock was in front of her. But Kushina wanted to give him a show before she devoured him. She teasing swayed her hips from side to side before slowly bringing her fingers into the red panties of hers. If Naruto could think of any way to die, then this would be it. Being sexually teased by a beautiful women. She began to slowly take them off until they were completely off which left her exposed to her son. Naruto couldn't believe what he saw on his mom. She was completely shaved off except for the little cherry colored hairs on her pussy. 'Damn dad, you're one lucky bastard', Naruto thought of his dad. If anything, he wish that HE had been the one to take Kushina's virginity and not his dad. Kushina saw "that" look on her son. It was the look of disappointment. "Naruto-Kun, what's the matter", Kushina asked in worry about what was bothering him. Since it made no sense to lie to her, he gave it to her straight. "I just wish I was the one to take your virginity and not dad", Naruto said honesty.

"Well", Kushina started. "Though that maybe true, I've got a proposition for you". That got Naruto's attention. "If you can FUCK ME out of my misery, I'll go to your father and tell him that our son is BETTER than he is", Naruto really anxious to get this started before Kushina thought of the possibility out loud. "Imagine that. Minato. ME. and Naruto. A THREE-way between us", Naruto was about to say something until Kushina got on her knees to that she was face-to-cock with his member, and Naruto had her ass in front of him. She took his member into her mouth and began pleasuring him as if her life depended on it. While Naruto, still being restricted, gave Kushina as much pleasure as he could. 'I wonder', Kushina thought. Before long, the chains that were around Naruto wrists vanished. That was just what Naruto was hoping for. He attacked her ass with reckless-abandon, moving his tongue inside of her, looking for the special something. He then thought on an idea. Since Kushina was so intent on giving him pleasure, then he would give it back tenfold. He did this raising his hands up, and began alternating between smacking her ass-cheeks. 'Oh, he's going to play THAT game huh?', Kushina said, and began to retaliate by sucking his cock faster and faster.

'She feels so good sucking me', 'I will make him cum before I do', it appeared that now not only where mother and son in love with each other, but now they were competing with each other, to see who could make the other cum first. Between Kushina's mouth on Naruto's cock, and Naruto's tongue licking and sucking her clit, it was only a matter of time before the two of them came. "NARU-KUN", "KUSH-HIME", the two of them shouted at the same time and releasing their juices at the same time as well. 'Mmm...", Kushina thought to herself, tastes like ramen. 'I think I found my new favorite drink', Naruto said as her pussy juices smelled like cherries. "Is that all that you've got Naru-KUN?", Kushina asked Naruto, trying to catch her breath after having her ass eaten out. Despite being having his mother's ass on top of his mouth, he had the energy to answer her question. "Look down", Naruto said to which Kushina looked back at his cock, and saw that it was standing Tall and Proud. 'Well, looks like I might be losing my touch', Kushina said to herself.

'It's time', Naruto was thinking of ways to punish her for what she did to him. In a flash, that would've made her late husband Minato jealous, he hoisted her up while still keeping her on her knees, and entered her ass. This time though, he inserted his cock into her. "AHH, GODS", Kushina screamed as she felt the seven-inch piece of meat going in and out of her. If that wasn't enough, she then felt a hand on one her breasts, before the other one went downward and toyed with her pussy. The hand that had been on her breast then began toying with her tit. "PLEASE MORE NARU-KUN", Kushina screamed again. She was pretty sure that she was going to need a new pair of vocal-cords. He began twist her nipple very hard by pinching and occasional pulling as well. With one hand caressing her breasts, the other one toying with her clit, and feel of being pummeled by his cock, she could hold out anymore as all of the strength in her arms left her and collapsed. "NARU-KUN", she shouted to the heavens as she came yet again.

With all of the strength in her arms gone, she was easy pickings for Naruto as he turned her over on to her back, leaving her completely bare to him. Red hair thrashed all over her body, a pair of breasts that had nipples extremely hard from the torture he had administered to her just moment ago, and finally, the be-all-end-all. That same pussy that was shaved off with the little cherry colored hairs where brought to his attention once again. If he thought looking at her ass was a treat, then looking at from the front was a whole different experience. He grabbed a hold of her thighs and spread her pussy lips apart. He brought his face ever closer to her opening and saw little bits of liquid leaking out of her. He wanted, no _**needed**_ to taste her. He then began to lick her pussy. It started from the left, "Oooh", Kushina moaned at the pleasure that her son was giving her. Then to the right "So Gooood", Kushina loved the he never left one side unattended. Deciding that he wanted her to released again he attacked the middle all to himself of her pussy where he clit was. Kushina loved what he was doing to her and couldn't help herself as she grabbed both of her hands on to his head and forced him to eat her out as much as he could.

But Naruto had other plans for the redheaded goddess that was Kushina Uzumaki. As soon as he felt her hands on his scalp, his hands went from holding her thighs down to her hands, to make sure that this torture was something the HE was in control of, not her. He went back to work of stimulating her clit as well as the remainder of her pussy. "PLEASE...ST..STO..P", Kushina could feel herself about ready to explode. She knew she was going to be feeling this effect tomorrow. This effect only intensified when the hands that were on hers thighs crept up to cup her melon-sized breasts. It was an awesome sensation by the young blonde as he was not only eating her out, but was also able to pleasure her tits at the same time. "AH, I CAN'T", Kushina staid about ready to feel her dam break. "Let go, I'll **catch it all**", Naruto said with a combination of lust and Kurama's chakra. "AHH", Kushina shouted with her eyes open before releasing her wanton juices. Just like he promised, not a drop of pussy hit the ground, as Naruto caught _everything_. With everything that he wanted to do with her becoming a reality, there was one thing that he needed to know that HE was hers, and not his bastard of a fathers. 'I appreciate what you've done for me DAD' with a little bit of anger in his voice. 'But this woman is mine now, not YOURS'.

While still gripping her breasts, he turned over to his back, leaving Kushina to be on top of him. No matter how many times, or different positions the two of them did to each other, the result was always the same: Love and Admiration for the other's bodies. Kushina somehow regaining her strength from before, crept backwards and managed to have Naruto's back inside of her. "Have I ever mentioned how good you feel inside of me, Naru-KUN", Kushina said as she started a slow pattern of going up and down. Naruto, not wanting to be outdone, responded. "I don't I've felt anything as tight and hot as you", Naruto retorted before grabbing a hold of her hips and began to match her, thrust for thrust. Up and down. "Oooh", Kushina said before wanting to get a "better" hold of Naruto before placing her hands on chest so she ride him as she saw fit. "Kush-HIME feels awesome", Naruto said as he didn't feel like losing out to his mother, started to get faster and faster. Faster than even Kushina couldn't keep up. "THIS IS IT", Kushina started before grabbing a hold of Naruto's head like before, but this time she wouldn't be denied as she looked into his eyes, which were filled with equally the same amount of lust as hers were. "LET'S CUM TOGETHER LIKE BEFORE", Naruto stammered before feeling like he was losing a hold of himself. Kushina somehow by instinct of by luck, just shook her head in agreement.

"OOH..AHH..SO THICK. THAT'S RIGHT. POUND ME. MAKE ME NARU-KUN", Kushina screamed into his eyes, being completely overtaken by what the two of them had done to one another. "SO WARM AND WET. OOH SO TIGHT. CUM. CUM WITH ME KUSH-HIME", Naruto said as he now copied what Kushina had done and grabbed her around her head so that they were now staring, eyeball to eyeball. "I'M CUMMING", the two of them shouted at the same time, leaving both mother and son, or in this case, both lovers on the brink of exhaustion with Kushina falling on top of him, and Naruto's lay flat at their sides

"I don't...know about...you but-", Kushina started her sentence with before Naruto interrupted her. "I could go a couple of more rounds?", Naruto asked out of curiosity. Kushina could only nod her head in agreement. Before they knew it the two of them were back at it like white on rice.

Needless to say, this "dilemma", would only be solved when one of the two had had enough, and with the fact that the two of them were from the "Uzumaki" clan, who knows the meaning of the word, STOP?

A/N: 1st Kush/Naru fic. Requested by Shawn129. Hopefully people review!


End file.
